total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:VeryUnknownFan/D. v. T case for Dawn Reversal Court Meeting Part 1.
· DEBATE STARTS NOW WAIT TELL YOU CAN SPEAK · TheEpicDestroyer has joined the roleplay! ' · 5:01'TheEpicDestroyer'Hi · 5:01'DerpyandDawn'Okay I would like to say in my opening statement this is stupid -.- anyway · 5:01'TheEpicDestroyer'I came just in time · I'm judging, right? · 5:01'DerpyandDawn'I shall be announcing the roles · '''RandomUsername256 just took the Drop of Shame, and Chris made sure they had a safe landing. ' · 5:01'DerpyandDawn'Well you do not decide who is right you just listen and keep peace · Okay · anyway · 'Berryleaf has joined the roleplay! ' · 5:02'Berryleaf'Semaj · 5:02'TheEpicDestroyer'Hi Berry · 5:02'Berryleaf'Hi · Semaj · 5:02'''VeryUnknownFan unless Derpy · 5:02'Berryleaf'Semaj617 · 5:02'DerpyandDawn'Okay the roles are · 5:02'Berryleaf'hello · 5:03'DerpyandDawn'Me and TDIFan are the... uh Suspects you could say · 5:03'Berryleaf'semaj r u there · 5:04'DerpyandDawn'Beryr stop interrupting this is an important event · Berryleaf has been kicked by Kingstalk. ' · 5:04'DerpyandDawn'Okay · Kingstalk shall be my defense attorney · '''Berryleaf has joined the roleplay! ' · 5:04'DuncanFanTD'Oh dang people are already being kicked · 5:05'DerpyandDawn'And it seems TDIFan has none · 5:05'Berryleaf'Kingstalm -.- · *stalk · 5:05'DerpyandDawn'Freddie will be Kingstalk's co counsel w · 5:05'DuncanFanTD'K · 5:05'DerpyandDawn'EpicDestroyer shall be the judge and keep the peace · 5:05'Kingstalk'Ok, anything you want to say Freddie, please send it to me via PM. · 5:06'DuncanFanTD'Yeah epic is pretty fair · 5:06'DerpyandDawn'and Now we may start the debate · 5:06'Berryleaf'I'll defend TDIFan · 5:06'TDIFan909'May I go first? · 5:06'''VeryUnknownFan=DEBATE= · Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 just took the Drop of Shame, and Chris made sure they had a safe landing. ' · 5:06'DerpyandDawn'Berry he does not want a defense attorney · Anyway · 5:06'Berryleaf'K · 5:06'DerpyandDawn'TDIFan resume · 5:06'TDIFan909'Okay. · 5:06'DerpyandDawn'With your opening statement · 5:06'TDIFan909'So im stating my case, correct? · 5:07'DuncanFanTD'Yes · 5:07'TheEpicDestroyer'Correct, proceed · 5:07'TDIFan909'Well, sorry if this is a bit too long. · Fellow friends and such, Derpy has stolen the only character i'd ever roleplay, Dawn. Now, at first I didn't care, y'know, let him be Dawn for one season. Then guess what happens? File:ShawnxDawn.png was uploaded. Yes, we all know Dawn was already estabilishing a relationship with Noah, a WAY more compatible partner, correct? Now, I talked to Derpy about this maturely. His reaction? Well... He started making conclusions about Dawn being RESERVED for him. There's certain evidence PROVING Dawn wasn't his forever when he reserved her. · 5:07'DerpyandDawn'Opening statement · Not a speech · Objection · 5:08'VeryUnknownFan'Stop Derpy · Let him speak · 5:08'TDIFan909'Thank you. · Such evidence is here: File:More Proof.png Now, I know what derpy's gonna say about this all: " You were banned and no one cared. " Well guess what? I'm unbanned now. My decision SHOULD matter. I rest my case, your honor. · 5:08'TheEpicDestroyer'Objection Overruled · 5:09'DerpyandDawn'Okay I suppose it is my turn? · 5:09'TDIFan909'Yes/ · 5:09'DerpyandDawn'Okay · 5:09'TheEpicDestroyer'With his statement, it is now your turn · 5:09'DerpyandDawn'First you did not let me contradict one of his statements judge · Whenever someone has there opening statement · Objections can be made · 5:10'Kingstalk'Only by the attorney, so please type the statement Don. · 5:10'DerpyandDawn'I guess i will go · 5:10'TheEpicDestroyer'The plaintiff noted that he had a statement. You cannot claim that he was showing a speech · 5:11'DerpyandDawn'Well at the time in season 4 I barely knew about him I signed up as Dawn · I knew she was in the first season so i asked if I could be allowed to roleplay her · They said it does not matter so I proceeded · After that I learned TDIFan was unbanned · 5:12'Berryleaf'test · 5:12'DerpyandDawn'He or She had no problem with me using her · 5:12'TDIFan909'She, for the record. · 5:13'DerpyandDawn'After User blog:DuncanFanTD/Reserved Characters was made i was in distraught on who I should choose · TDIFan was not visiting the wiki at that time making me think I could be able to reserve her · And I did · No one told me anything... · At all.... · So that is not completely my fault · 5:14'Kingstalk(Please resumee) · 5:14'DerpyandDawn'If you see on the blog · TDIFan never signed up · 5:14'TheEpicDestroyer'Interesting. Could you please show me proof of who had allowed this? · 5:15'DerpyandDawn'User:DuncanFanTD · He was the one who made the blog · And if it was a problem · Someone should have told me ten and there · But no one minded · After that being happy one of my favorite characters is mine I started coming up with plotlines · However Nawn was a former plotline · But I never understood · After all Noah is sarcastic · I do not think Dawn would fall for someone with · King Flurry51 has joined the roleplay! ' · 5:17'DerpyandDawn'So I decided on a plotline · 5:17'TheEpicDestroyer(I think I would've been better as a lawyer lol) · 5:17'TDIFan909'( Bad idea insulting Nawn right when Flurry joined, i'll shut up now. ) · 5:17'DerpyandDawn'and EpicLuna and A Clockwork Raichu said we can make a love triangle · I consulted Flurry about breaking them up · And he said quote on quote · "I do not mind. aslong as it is properly orchestrated' · 5:18'King Flurry51'Hi,I'm here. · 5:18'DerpyandDawn'I also asked a lot of people · and they said · 5:19'DuncanFanTD'Hey flurry btw are you competing as Noah in season 4 · 5:19'DerpyandDawn'"You are right you reserved her she is yours" · 5:19'VeryUnknownFan'This is the Dawn case. Please don't speak unless asked · 5:19'DerpyandDawn'I shall not name those people · But before I pass it to TDIFan · My lawyer would like to call up a witness of this stupid and unneeded case · 5:19'TheEpicDestroyer'(I would've been a great lawyer) · I have searched through Freddie's message wall. There has been no message about the whole Dawn reservation. Do you know where it is that I may find this? · 5:20'King Flurry51'Sincerely I said I needed to think better about that,infact immediately when I returned I was submerged by messages,and TDI Fan and Derpy asked me opposite things · 5:20'DuncanFanTD'Lol that sounds so creepy · 5:20'Kingstalk'Well, i would like to call first of everyone Freddie. · Semaj617 just took the Drop of Shame, and Chris made sure they had a safe landing. ' · 5:21'TheEpicDestroyer(Lol sorry) · Order in the court. · 5:21'DuncanFanTD'*walks up to stand · (It's okay) · 5:21'TheEpicDestroyer'Flurry, you may not speak unless asked by a member of the court · Or if you want to give an objection · 5:22'King Flurry51'sorry,I'm just arrived and don't know which point of the court you are now · 5:22'Kingstalk'Freddie, first of all, you're the one that maked the reservation blog, my client has said that he reserved Dawn and TDIFan never do it, do you agree with these words or that is wrong? · 5:22'TheEpicDestroyer'(Judge, although I wish I had been lawyer) · 5:22'DuncanFanTD'They are correct · 5:23'Kingstalk'Second, is true that in this wikia is a rule for people that have been banned and they later apparences on the roleplay? · 5:24'DuncanFanTD'?yes? Sorry it's hard to understand that a · Anyone mind translating a bit · 5:24'DerpyandDawn'Excuse me · But the judge wants me to submit another peice of evidence · 5:24'Kingstalk'Please submit it. · 5:25'DuncanFanTD'Okay · 5:25'TheEpicDestroyer'May you hand it up to me here? · 5:25'DerpyandDawn'feel this is unfair... to me. As you know I do not plan on using characters every single season I plan on switching a lot.... Can there be an exception? I will let people use my characters as long as they give me a plotline Well.... 1. Samey 2. Dawn Others I plan on using: Amy, Sugar, Topher, Trent, and A One Season deal as Ella 17 days ago by DerpyandDawn Berryleaf You can still switch alot, as this rule prevents the roster from being mostly used already. 17 days ago by Berryleaf DuncanFanTD You can have Samey and Amy as main and sugar topher and all the others for future seasons 17 days ago by DuncanFanTD TDPIScarlett If you plan on switching a lot, better not to reserve characters at all. 17 days ago by TDPIScarlett DuncanFanTD Well he probably should reserve Amy and Samey because of the plots 17 days ago by DuncanFanTD DerpyandDawn I meant switching between my characters 17 days ago by DerpyandDawn · No one ever said anything about me not being able to be Dawn · while she was unabnned · So why would we do it now? · 5:25'TDIFan909'OBJECTION! ( If thats allowed. ) · 5:25'DerpyandDawn'It is · 5:26'TDIFan909'If you read it carefully you can see something: · 5:26'TheEpicDestroyer'(I'm judge) · 5:26'TDIFan909'I will let people use my characters as long as they give me a plotline · 5:26'TheEpicDestroyer' · 5:26'TDIFan909'Derpy said · 5:26'Kingstalk' · 5:26'TheEpicDestroyer'Objection overruled for speaking without judge's permission · 5:26'DerpyandDawn'Judge please · Let him · 5:26'TheEpicDestroyer'As I was saying, Derpy, may you please give me a link to where these comments took place? · 5:26'DerpyandDawn'He shall · 5:27'TDIFan909'Whatever, i'll just pile that with the 3 OTHER objections i Have for when its my turn. · 5:27'TheEpicDestroyer'Silence in the court! · 5:27'DerpyandDawn'User blog:DuncanFanTD/Reserved Characters · Go down to my comment · 5:27'Kingstalk'Well, i would like to bring something to the discussion, if i can your honow. · 5:27'DerpyandDawn'and no one says anything about me not being able to be Dawn · 5:28'TheEpicDestroyer'Allowed, King · 5:29'Kingstalk'Thanks, the thing that i want to bring is the "Fit rule" that states: "If you throw a fit when eliminated you will be banned from the chat and not allowed to compete again." · 5:29'TheEpicDestroyer'Evidence proven · btw · 5:29'TDIFan909'OBJECTION! · 5:29'Kingstalk'So why TDIFan909 is causing drama, when she's getting a privilege same goes with our other two banned users. · 5:29'TheEpicDestroyer'I'll allow it · 5:30'TDIFan909'Objection, I said. Epic, if I may? · 5:30'TheEpicDestroyer'You may speak, TDIFan. Interesting observation, Kingstalk · I said "I'll allow it" · 5:30'TDIFan909'First of all, Kingstalk was NOT present when I was banned so you cannot classify it as a fit. · 5:30'Kingstalk'DerpyandDawn was in all his rights to reserve a character, because the original roleplayer was banned (I never ended so, TDIFan i'll let you talk). · 5:30'TDIFan909'It was a huge unjustified misunderstanding. · 5:31'Kingstalk'Objection! · 5:31'DerpyandDawn'Objection your Honor · 5:31'TheEpicDestroyer'Objection agreed · 5:31'Kingstalk'I was there when the whole controversy happened and quoting you called me: "A dick". · 5:31'TDIFan909'A dick? · Nononono, obviously your mistaken. · 5:31'DerpyandDawn'(btw whenever I object I shall use the words "BOW DOWN") · 5:32'TheEpicDestroyer'brb · 5:32'DerpyandDawn'BOW DOWN! · 5:32'TDIFan909'And unless theres a screenshot, what you said is not valid. · 5:32'DerpyandDawn'You also called me a dick on a thread · Which is a first degree offense · 5:32'TDIFan909'So? That doesnt mean anything. · 5:32'Kingstalk'Also, i get a one day ban when i scold in a mean way RiMiEg, why you shouldn't get a ban for calling Dawnie "a dick". · 5:32'TDIFan909'I wasnt banned, you let it slide apparently. Pressed no charges. · 5:33'Kingstalk'It means something: "Cyberbullying". · 5:33'VeryUnknownFan'(I will be judge) · 5:33'DerpyandDawn'BOW DOWN! · Ahem · 5:33'VeryUnknownFan'You were banned for 2 hours TDIFan for the drama and cursing · 5:34'TDIFan909'That was not the same incident as the one we are discussing. · 5:34'TheEpicDestroyer'Hold on one second · 5:34'TDIFan909'Irrelevant info discharged. · 5:34'DerpyandDawn'Your honor tell TDIFan to let my LAWYER cotinue cross examining his WITNESS · 5:34'TheEpicDestroyer'(I just came back) · 5:34'DerpyandDawn'We are getting off track · Of the real problem · 5:34'TheEpicDestroyer'Calling someone a "dick" does mean something and is a first degree offense · 5:34'VeryUnknownFan'Let's get back to Kingstalk's statement, since it was an objection, and we are switching topics. · 5:34'TDIFan909'No charges were made, so its irrelevant. · 5:34'VeryUnknownFan'Then we can cross examine · 5:34'DerpyandDawn'Yes proceed senpai · 5:35'TheEpicDestroyer'I agree with the jury · Derpy, please stop saying what the judge wants to say · 5:35'VeryUnknownFan'Please continue Kingstalk · 5:35'DerpyandDawn'>:( · 5:35'VeryUnknownFan'(Epic and I can be co-judges) · 5:35'Kingstalk'Thanks, there's a last question for my witness. · 5:35'TheEpicDestroyer'(I don't mean anything bad by it. I'm just saying I'm the judge, Derpy) · As i was saying · TDIFan, charges not being made does not make this irrelevant. This is an important offense, and your wording suggests that you have even admitted to using this insult · It is not irrelevant info · 5:37'Kingstalk'Mr. Freddie, you will like to have a character reserved and then the banned roleplayer reclaims it because "he was banned"? · 5:37'TDIFan909'The thing is, that doesnt even matter, we should be discussing who actually reserved Dawn. · 5:37'DerpyandDawn'BOW DOWN! · If we are doing that then I won · User blog:DuncanFanTD/Reserved Characters · 5:38'TDIFan909'No. · There is this: User blog:TylerWebkinzFan/Characters That Have Roleplayers · 5:38'DerpyandDawn'That was unnofficial · 5:38'TDIFan909'Came before that blog, making your supposed blog unofficial. · 5:38'Kingstalk'With that question in the air, i would let TDIFan call her own witness. · 5:38'TDIFan909'Thank you. · 5:38'Kingstalk'*Sits down like a lawyer · 5:38'DerpyandDawn'Why do you think they made a new one? · 5:38'TheEpicDestroyer'The problem with that is that someone who has delivered insults seems like they need some kind of punishment for it. No matter what the subject is, no matter what court you're in, it's a problem to insult someone · 5:39'TDIFan909' EVERYONE SHUT UP AS I CALL MY WITNESS. · 5:39'TheEpicDestroyer'Who do you call to the court? · 5:39'DerpyandDawn'Yes · 5:39'TDIFan909'First, let me say: · 5:39'VeryUnknownFan'Sorry to interrupt, but the 3 admins Tyler, Freddie, and Derpy all agreed via KIK to make Derpys blog official · 5:39'TDIFan909'Now, heres the order that Derpy describes it: I was banned He reserves character I was unbanned. He asks Flurry if he can destroy Nawn. That sound fishy, anyone? · 5:39'DerpyandDawn'GUYS · WAIT · 5:39'Izzynoah12'srry for interrupting but tbh no · 5:40'VeryUnknownFan'Get on with it please. · 5:40'DerpyandDawn'I have to brb real quick · Do not continue · 5:40'TDIFan909'He never asked me if he could destroy the ship, I wasnt even banned at that moment. · 5:40'TheEpicDestroyer'IF I RECALL! · 5:40'VeryUnknownFan'I would like to call a break · 5:40'TheEpicDestroyer'TDIFan, you yourself, as soon as Flurry was banned, also wanted to get rid of Nawn · 5:40'TDIFan909'If Flurry can recall something, which I ask after: I call Flurry to the stand. · 5:40'VeryUnknownFan'If it is fine with everyone · 5:40'TDIFan909'Epic, I object. · 5:40'VeryUnknownFan'It is not fair to continue without Derpy. · 5:41'TheEpicDestroyer'Objection overruled · Jayden, my co-judge, makes a valid point · 5:41'TDIFan909'I actually asked the chat: " Anyone wanna be Noah? I need to continue Nawn." · 5:41'TheEpicDestroyer'Break · 5:41'TDIFan909'ka. · kay · 5:41'VeryUnknownFan'=RECESS= · 5:41'TheEpicDestroyer'For the record, you didn't. You said the opposite · 5:41'Berryleaf'did anybody want to call me up · 5:41'Kingstalk'TDIFan if you want to say something about Flurry please call it to talk as witness · 5:41'DerpyandDawn'YES! · 5:41'TDIFan909'No, you didnt. · I did, King. · 5:42'DerpyandDawn'I will let you Berry but later · 5:42'TDIFan909'I call Flurry to the stand. · 5:42'VeryUnknownFan'Anything said during the recess will not be used as a trial unless submitted properly via evidence. · =RECESS OVER= · 5:42'TheEpicDestroyer'^ · 5:42'TDIFan909'Recess over, Derpy's here · If Flurry can recall something, which I ask after: I call Flurry to the stand. · 5:42'DerpyandDawn'Excuse me · 5:42'TheEpicDestroyer'*sees empty seat reserved for Flurry* · Where is he? · 5:42'TDIFan909'. . . · 5:42'DerpyandDawn'May we have recess? · 5:42'VeryUnknownFan'Next time, let a judge say the recess is over before proceeding. · Why Derpy? · 5:43'King Flurry51'I'm here,did Derpy return? · 5:43'TDIFan909'Well, i'll just make my statement and hopefully you'll take my word for it. · 5:43'DerpyandDawn'I had to go watch my little brother · 5:43'TDIFan909'FLURRY. · 5:43'DuncanFanTD'Wait everyone stfu this is important · 5:43'DerpyandDawn'And I am using a kindle · 5:43'TDIFan909' EVERYONE SHUT UP IM TALKING · 5:43'DerpyandDawn'And I cannot really make my points · 5:43'TheEpicDestroyer'Objection overruled! · 5:43'VeryUnknownFan' SILENCE IN COURT · 5:43'TDIFan909'Flurry, is it true I came up with the Idea of Dawn x Noah. · 5:43'DerpyandDawn'So I would appreciate a recess · 5:43'TheEpicDestroyer'You called Derpy to the stand · Don't talk without the judge's permission · 5:43'VeryUnknownFan'One at a time · 5:43'TDIFan909'No, I didnt. · 5:44'DuncanFanTD'Who wants to sign up for an editdonculus type race · 5:44'TDIFan909'EVERYONE STOP TALKING PLEASE. · 5:44'TheEpicDestroyer'*I meant Flurry · 5:44'King Flurry51'yes,TDI Fan,I said from the beginning this idea started by you · RandomUsername256 has joined the roleplay! ' · 5:44'Berryleaf'ok well I gotta have dinner soon · 5:44'TDIFan909'FREDDIE NOT NOW. · 5:44'TheEpicDestroyer'Everyone Only Flurry may speak · 5:44'TDIFan909'Flurry has spoken. · So, Flurry, since I created Nawn, was it really fair that Derpy ask YOU if he can break it? · 5:44'DuncanFanTD'K · 5:45'TDIFan909'Thats really unfair, especially since he asked Flurry, aware of myself being unbanned aleady. · 5:45'DerpyandDawn'Objection · 5:45'TheEpicDestroyer'Objection agreed. What is it? · 5:45'DerpyandDawn'2 Objections actually · As I reserved the character she isn't yours anymore · So I asked Flurry since he was co-owner · 5:46'TheEpicDestroyer(Jayden, I have to go in a minute. I'm handing the judging position over to you when I leave) · 5:46'DerpyandDawn'Also · 5:46'TDIFan909'So? If your going to ask ANYONE if you can break the ship, it SHOULD be me. · 5:46'DerpyandDawn'The judge said · 5:46'King Flurry51'TDI Fan,the problem is you 2 asked me two opposite things at contemporary,all I knew was that Derpy was going to be Dawn,completely ignoring you two had reserved the same character · 5:46'DerpyandDawn'WE MAY HAVE RECESS · 5:46'TDIFan909'Thank you for the agreement, Flurry. · 5:46'VeryUnknownFan'OK Epic. I am sorry, but Derpy is demanding a recess because of issues with his brother. Do you still want a recess Derpy? · 5:46'DerpyandDawn'Right now is not a good time · 5:47'TheEpicDestroyer' Only Derpy is speaking. He gave an objection · I NEVER SAID THAT DERPY · You have to ask the judge · 5:47'DerpyandDawn'Okay · Can we have a recess till I come back · ? · 5:47'King Flurry51'ok · 5:47'VeryUnknownFan'Recess confirmed. Break · 5:47'DerpyandDawn'Plus · 5:47'TheEpicDestroyer' RECESS · 5:47'Berryleaf'We just had a recess haha · 5:47'DerpyandDawn'Lol · Anyway · 5:47'Berryleaf'Wow, I'm gonna go on the slides · WEEEEEEEEE · 5:47'TheEpicDestroyer'Jayden, I wish you luck · 5:47'Berryleaf'RECESS YAY · 5:47'VeryUnknownFan'Nothing said during the recess can be used for evidence unless submitted properly · 5:47'Berryleaf'Derpy, go to the box · 5:47'TheEpicDestroyer'Next time an argument emerges, may I be a lawyer? · 5:48'DerpyandDawn' RECESS START · 5:48'VeryUnknownFan'Derpy, I already did that · 5:48'TheEpicDestroyer'? May I · 5:48'Berryleaf'gtg · byr · b · b · g · gg · g · 5:48'TDIFan909'Judge, can you please tell most people ( VUF and Freddie ) To stop interrupting me when they're not objecting? · 5:48'TheEpicDestroyer'Bye Berry · 5:48'Berryleaf'Bye · 5:48'King Flurry51'Bye,Berry · 5:48'VeryUnknownFan'I will, if you have the right to speak. · 5:48'TDIFan909'I did so. · 5:48'RandomUsername256'Bye · 5:48'TheEpicDestroyer'(One rule. When an objection happens and is allowed, NO-ONE IS SUPPOSED TO SPEAK. Next time, we need to make court rules, agreed · ? · ) · 5:49'TDIFan909'It was my turn to speak. · 5:49'DerpyandDawn'Guys stop talk about something else · 5:49'TheEpicDestroyer'Bye guys · 5:49'VeryUnknownFan'Okay. · 5:49'DerpyandDawn'=EVERYONE STFU= · 5:49'VeryUnknownFan'Are you asking for the recess to end Derpy? · 5:49'TheEpicDestroyer'You have to ask the judge, Derpy · gtg · I'll make a blog soon about court rules · Berryleaf just took the Drop of Shame, and Chris made sure they had a safe landing. ' · 5:50'VeryUnknownFan'Derpy, please answer the question. · 5:51'TheEpicDestroyer*judge randomly runs out of the courtroom* · lol · Bye · 5:51'TDIFan909'Um, so when Recess is over its still my turn to talk? · Im not done yet · DerpyandDawn just took the Drop of Shame, and Chris made sure they had a safe landing. ' · 5:51'TDIFan909'Derpy left. · 5:51'Kingstalk'Don telled me that he was doing some things, that we need to wait him. · 5:51'TDIFan909'If he doesnt come back do I win the case? · '''RandomUsername256 just took the Drop of Shame, and Chris made sure they had a safe landing. ' · 5:52'VeryUnknownFan'He is on KIK. If he does not show up within an appropriate time (like a long time), according to the court, he is handing over his case to you. · But I am sure he is going to be back. · 'TheEpicDestroyer just took the Drop of Shame, and Chris made sure they had a safe landing. ' · 'DerpyandDawn has joined the roleplay! ' · 5:53'TDIFan909'Aww... · 5:53'Kingstalk'We should wait like 15 min if he doesn't comebacks sadly he hands the case. · 5:53'DerpyandDawn'I can't! · You can't give him the rights because · I can't do it now! · 5:54'VeryUnknownFan'He is speaking to me on KIK. We might have to postpone until tomorrow or another say. · 5:54'TDIFan909'You scheduled the session yourself. · 5:54'DerpyandDawn'Okay tomorrow is fine · 5:54'VeryUnknownFan'So when is another time good for you two to continue the case? · 5:54'DerpyandDawn'I HAVE LIFE · 5:54'TDIFan909'Tomorrow? · What time? · 5:54'DerpyandDawn'DON'T YOU · 5:54'TDIFan909'I have a life. · 5:54'''VeryUnknownFan · 5:54'DerpyandDawn'EXACTLY · 5:54'VeryUnknownFan'Both of you submit a date. · 5:54'DerpyandDawn'I can continue in like 20 minutes · 5:54'TDIFan909'Saturday is the only good time for me. · Weekdays im busy. · 5:55'DerpyandDawn'Yes so wait 20-30 minutes · 5:55'VeryUnknownFan'Can you continue in 20 minutes TDIFan? · 5:55'TDIFan909'No, · 'RandomUsername256 has joined the roleplay! ' · 5:55'TDIFan909'I expected this all to be over in 10 minutes after it started · 5:55'DerpyandDawn'It should have been · 5:55'TDIFan909'I shouldnt even be here now. · 5:55'DerpyandDawn'I think we have enough · Evidence · 5:56'TDIFan909'No. · 5:56'DerpyandDawn'To see who is right · 5:56'TDIFan909'Im not done with my side. · 5:56'DerpyandDawn'Yes we do · 5:56'VeryUnknownFan'It would have been over, but you both kept on objecting. · 5:56'DerpyandDawn'We have enough · 5:56'TDIFan909'No. · 5:56'Kingstalk'Well, we have enough evidence on our side, (i haved more), so we should script this and then add the TDIFan evidence another day. · 5:56'VeryUnknownFan'TDIFan needs to continue his side, and either way, Epic and I need to speak to reveal the verdict. Either way, this case will not finish today. · 5:56'TDIFan909'YES. · Thank you. · 5:57'DerpyandDawn'Okay · But he won't be giving the verdict... · It's a jury vote · On a blog · 5:57'Kingstalk'Please DerpyandDawn or either anyone else please script. · 5:57'DerpyandDawn'I can't · Jayden can · 5:57'VeryUnknownFan'So when is the best time? Epic and I still need to discuss evidence. · 'RandomUsername256 just took the Drop of Shame, and Chris made sure they had a safe landing. ' · 5:58'TDIFan909'Saturday. · 5:58'DerpyandDawn'Saturday · 5:58'TDIFan909'Weekdays = Busy. · 5:58'DerpyandDawn'Same time it started today · 5:58'VeryUnknownFan'What time? · 5:58'DerpyandDawn'5:00 EST · 5:58'TDIFan909'Yes. · 5:58'VeryUnknownFan'Fine. · 5:58'TDIFan909'Till then, I wish you all good luck. · 5:58'VeryUnknownFan'The trial will be postponed today, and continue on Saturday at 5:00 EST. Meeting adjourned (slams grovel) · =PART 1 ENDS NOW= Category:Blog posts